Why is there a New Host Member?
by My friends made me an otaku
Summary: Norway goes to Ouran. Sorry about OOCness. First time writing a story. Sorry about grammar and spelling. And I'll use human names as well as calling them by their country. And I'm not describing how they look (I can't describe anything) so you have to of seen ether the anime or manga. Or you can search in google images. Your choice.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

*Thoughts*

{Talking in another language}

(Me just randomly commenting about something)

**Norway goes to Ouran. Sorry about any OCness. I'm not very good at** writing** stories. And I'll use human names as well as country. And I'm not describing How they look (I can't describe anything). So you have to of seen the anime (which, if you're reading this fanfic, you must of seen either anime or why are you here?)**

**Disclaimer: How could I own either one? This is a** **fan****fic. So, I'm a fan. Therefor, ****I do not own either Hetalia or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

Ch.1 The new student will not be happy

Norway stared at the school. It was pink. Very pink. *Why would they make a school pink?* He thought, annoyed that Denmark had managed to trick him into going to school. He thought about what had happened a few days before as he walked into the school and looked for the office.

-flashback-

" Hey, Norge!" Yelled Denmark.

"What is it?" Asked Norway.

"Hey can you take this I.Q test? Iceland said he'll call you big bro if you do. Oh, and I need to record you taking it so he'll be convinced you didn't cheat." Denmark replied as he was setting up a camera. "And you'll need to use your human name."

"Fine." Norway agreed as he filled in his name.

"And... it's on! Start!" He yelled, not noticing that the other country in the room almost went deaf from his shear loudness.

-time skip-

30 minutes later and he was done with the 150 question paper.

-end of flashback-

He stood in the office waiting for the office lady to give him his schedule.

"Here you go" she said as she was giving him his schedule "we'll have someone from your class give you a tour, you have most of you're classes with them. You're in class 2A. " She informed him.

"Thank you." Norway politely said. As he was leaving the room a blonde ran into the room but, because said blonde wasn't looking where he was going, he ran straight into the Norwegian who, unfortunately, was standing right in front of the door. (And of course they fell like dominoes)

"Sorry." The person apologised. "By the way, are you Lukas Bondevik?" He asked. Norway nodded. "You are!? That's great news! I'm your guide, Tamaki Souh."*Something about this guy reminds me of Denmark. Maybe it's the obnoxious attitude?* Lucas thought.

-time skip-

He couldn't believe it. He was lost. After Tamaki showed Lucas around the school and introduced their teachers the kid ran off shouting something about a club, two devils, a daughter, and had left him. Not that he minded. He hoped that he didn't have to stay with the kid for long. He was just as annoying as Denmark. Too bad they were in the same class. School had finished and he didn't know how to get out. After all, the school was like a maze for those who didn't know how to navigate through it. Which he, Lucas, did not. And he had ended up wandering around the school for the past 15 minutes because of it.

After wandering around aimlessly he came upon a door. He could hear giggling from behind. *Music room 3? I'm sure the office lady said that the room was abandoned. So why does it sound like there's people inside an abandoned room? Well, maybe one of them can lead me to the exit?*He thought. As he opened the door rose petals started flying towards him.

"Welcome." Said some voices in union. When he could see (the rose petals blocked his view) he saw 7 people standing together. *Please don't let that be the idiot.* Lucas thought as he saw familiar blond hair standing in the middle of the group.

"Oh, Lukas, What are you doing here?" Tamaki (A.K.A the familiar blond hair standing in the middle) asked. Lucas looked at the group of people. There were two who looked identical *Must be twins.* He thought. There was one who was very tall and wasn't showing emotion *Reminds me of Sweden.* There was one who was wearing glasses and writing in a notebook. There was another who was short and holding a pink stuffed bunny in his arms while looking as cute as he could *He reminds me of Finland.* And there was another boy who was standing there. Though, he could tell that the "boy" was a girl, he wondered why they were wearing the boys uniform.

"I'm lost." Lukas said quickly before Tamaki could come up with any guesses himself.

"How can you be lost? I just showed you around. Perhaps my charm had made you lose focus and you weren't able to pay attention?" Tamaki stated as rose petals started to majestically blow around him. Lucas then asked the one question that had caused for the stupid king, to go cry in the corner.

"What charm?"


	2. Ch2 The new host hates us

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR HETALIA! phew, that feels better. Thank you all who reviewed, I love you all. Okay, now that that's done, this chapter is for a friend of mine so it came out earlier. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or, story would be a more of an appropriate word to use instead of show, da?**

Norway looked at the giggling group of girls in front of him. *How did I get stuck in this mess?* He asked/thought to himself.

-Flashback-

As the stupid king was crying in the corner, the twins came up to Lucas, smiles on their faces.

"Good job new guy." One of them said chuckling.

"Yeah-" But the other one didn't get to finish as Tamaki had quickly recovered, from his short lived depression, and was yelling at them.

"Who's side are you on?!" He demanded.

"The new guy's, since we agree with his answer (You know, previous chapter, last sentence)." They chorused back. This statement had caused Tamaki to remember the insult that his new classmate had said earlier, and go back to sulking in his corner.

"Hey, Kyo-chan, do you know who this guy is? Tamaki seems to know him." Asked the little kid who was holding the pink bunny.

"Actually I do. He's the new student who managed to get in the same way as Haruhi. He's also in mine and Tamaki's class." Stated the 'Kyo-chan'

"So who is he? Is he a commoner seeing as he got in the same way as Haruhi?" The two twins asked at the same time while pointing to the girl who was dressed as a boy.

"His name is Lukas Bondevik, he's somehow related to the Norwegian government, though how I haven't been able to find out, so no, he's not a commoner." 'Kyo-chan' informed the twins.

"Hey, I don't really want to interrupt, but couldn't you just ask him instead of snooping around government files just to find out who he is?" Asked the now identified Haruhi.

"Now what would be the point of that? I can gather a lot of various information on someone that we won't be able to find out if we just asked." 'Kyo-chan' stated, making Haruhi sweat-drop.

"Still, Kyo-chan, it is polite to ask. Wouldn't that be better? " the little kid asked while he was getting a piggy-back ride from the tall one.

"I'd still prefer not to." 'Kyo-chan' replied.

"Hey," One twin started.

"Shouldn't" the other continued.

"We"

"Make"

"Him"

"A"

"Host"

"Member?" They said the last word in unison.

"Yes, that is good point. The female population in our school has already started talking about him. He has after all, become quite popular. Some of our customers may actually leave if we don't do something about it. He has now become a competition to us. Also if we make him join I calculate that our number of customers will increase." 'Kyo-chan' informed the rest of the group.

"So you're saying that we have to get him to join or we'll be in trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Simply put, yes." 'Kyo-chan answered.

"Then we will make him join, even if he doesn't want to, he will have to get 500 customers if he wants to leave, that's the punishment you get for insulting me." Tamaki stated dramatically, somehow recovered from his sadness that Lucas hadn't noticed his charm (that's what Tamaki thinks anyway). "You hear that Lukas? You can't object, you are now officially part of the host club. Now what do you have to say to that?" Tamaki declared loudly, pointing at where Lukas was standing.

Except he wasn't there anymore. While the others were all discussing the new student, he had quietly left through the door, and walked as far as possible away from music room 3, before they had realised, that he was gone. He had however, left a magic camera behind, so that he could see what was going on after he had left. And seeing as none of the host members had any magic ability, they could not see the camera. Oh, and Lucas finally found his way out of the school when Tamaki had recovered from his very short depression. From Lucas' point of view, there goes day one of the hell known as school, or more specifically, the host club.

-end flashback-

Than the very next day, today, he remembered, he came to school, went to his classroom, and was ambushed by Tamaki. And so, that was how the former Viking, had been forced to join the host club. Where he had to entertain girls by answering their questions, or talking with them. He really hated Denmark and Tamaki now.


	3. Ch3 The Invasion

**This chapter is for another friend. You know who you are. And for that said friend: SORRY! I couldn't find anything! All I could do was put this chapter up on time!**

**To Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: Are you a mind reader!? I already had that planned! Oh well. It made more than happy just to know that someone agrees with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot of this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

thoughts

(Authors comment)

{Talking in another language}

It's in the morning, before classes start, and Lucas (aka the personification of Norway, though no one knew that), was at one of the tables, talking to his customers. He had been given the 'Emotionless' type title by the others (no guesses there) and they had started work a few minutes later, only Tamaki, Haruhi and Mori weren't there as they had to leave to the office after Lucas had gotten his title.

"So, Lukas, which part of Norway are you from?" Asked one of the 15 girls who were Lucas' customers.

"Oslo." He replied.

"Ooh, what's it like there?" Another asked curiously.

"It's -" But he didn't get to finish as the huge doors had been slammed open and Tamaki had entered, with someone behind him who had hair that seemed to deify the laws of gravity.

Please tell me that isn't him, the idiot. If it is, he'd better be prepared to not be able to breath for a few minutes the Norwegian thought. Please note that he is still upset about the trick. Somehow all the customers weren't in the room anymore.

"Hey, Lucas, you're not the type of person to be in this club so, what are you doing here?" Asked the person with the deifying gravity hair.

"No, Matthias, it's not what I'm doing here, you know why I'm here, it's what you're doing here." Lucas said, those who knew him knowing what was going to be coming next, except for Matthias, somehow.

"Ah that, funny story, but I really should get going and see the rest of the school, right Tamaki?" The now identified Matthias (aka Denmark, which again, no one knows except Lucas) asked the host club 'king' finally noticing what the Norwegian had in mind.

"Oh, Matthias, you know Lucas? Why that makes things much simpler! Stay and catch up with your friend, he'll be happy to explain to you your schedule. Right Lucas?" Tamaki suggested, not noticing Lucas' dark aura starting to appear, or the Danish's worrying at being in the same room as the new host member while said new host member was slowly coming towards him.

"How do you to know each other, Lukas? Are you two friends ?" Honey asked curiously, also not noticing Lucas' dark aura.

"No." He replied quickly.

"Yes." Matthias said at the same time as Lucas' answer, sounding slightly unsure at his answer.

"Huh? But that doesn't make sense. How can't you agree if you're friends or not?" The twins somehow simultaneously asked both of the Nordics. However, they didn't get an answer as Lucas had gotten close enough to Matthias. To strangle him with his tie of course. So one nordic was too busy trying to get air and the other was too busy strangling the first. Haruhi and Mori then entered the room. Mori stayed emotionless, and didn't bother to intervene. Haruhi pretended that nothing was happening.

"Has anyone (other than the being-strangled nordic) come by here?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the two Nordics.

"If you mean anyone other than the person being strangled, no. Why do you ask?" Kyoya seemed to have simply questioned. Though everyone who knew him knew that there was a motive behind it.

"It seems that there are more transfers. Me and Mori-senpai were showing them around but they disappeared half way through the tour." Haruhi answered even though she knew that the 'shadow-king' had something planned.

"What was their names?" Lucas asked not strangling Matthias anymore.

(When'd he stop?!)

"Emil, Tino and Berwald I think. Why? Do you know them?" Haruhi asked.

She didn't get an answer as Lucas had gone back to Matthias and was talking to him in a different language.

{ Why'd you bring them with you?} Lucas demanded.

{I tricked Icey because I thought you would at least like to have someone hear with you. Then Fin found out and since Sve wasn't there he decided that as a punishment I'll have to go through what I'm making you and Icey go through, one year at school. Then Sve came back and decided to punish Fin and so he dicided to go to make sure that we all go!} Matthias answered quickly, worried that Lucas would strangle him again.

The invasion had started. The invasion of the Nordics.


	4. Ch4 Everyone has Disappeared!

**SORRY! I meant to write and put this chapter up by last month. But I had something on my mind that was really stressing me out. So I couldn't focus on this. Then I tried to put it up earlier this month, but I had lost motivation. Sorry! Oh yeah! Emil Steilson, thanks! And everyone else who reviewed. Um... In your reviews, could you please leave suggestions. I don't really know what to do for the next two chapters. And please tell me how I can improve my writing. Well, on with the show! Or story, since its not a show. You get the idea. **

"Talking"

*thoughts*

(Authors comment)

{Talking in another language}

Ch.4 Everyone has Disappeared! Oh, Wait, They're Just Lost. Don't Forget; Enter: The Micronation!

Finland wandered around the place that should of been called a maze. He and Iceland were touring the 'pink, large, IS THIS EVEN A SCHOOL!?'that they were supposed to attend starting today. They were being given the tour by someone who was supposed to be in their class... Haruhi Fujioka if he remembered correctly? He remembered that he/she were wearing the boys uniform even though he/she was a girl. When they questioned said person about it she said that their dad had accidentally bought the guys uniform so she had to wear that. By the time she was able to get a new uniform everyone else had already bought one and because everyone had thought that she was a guy then... You get the idea. And he and Iceland continued their map memorising with Haruhi, though, she already knew her way around.

But, halfway through the tour he and Iceland lost sight of their tour guide and decided to look. Then he and Iceland had gotten separated, in a part of the school that they hadn't gotten to touring yet. And the maps didn't make much sense to them anyway. So he and Iceland were who knows where. And they had to come to school early, so there wasn't anyone around. They really needed to find the others. After a while of searching and exploring though, they lost sight of each other and now he was here. Where 'here' was... He didn't really know.

-scene change-

Iceland was chasing his puffin. Yes, Puffin was there as well. He couldn't leave him at home, or he would hijack something (again), or get bored and fly around the city trying to find 'Icey' (as he decided to call him), and soon someone would find the bird, probably talking. So he had to come. Talking birds weren't common to people who didn't know of the personifications. Finland had been lucky, him having Hanatamago, who could, wait at home without destroying anything, unlike a curtain, bow-tie wearing, bird, who just happened to be a meter in front of him, dodging the Icelandic that was trying to catch him.

"Finally!" The Icelander said loudly, annoyed, but holding the Atlantic bird. Now he just needed to find out where he was, he got separated chasing the bird...

-scene change-

Sweden looked for his tour guide, who also had vanished when he wasn't looking. He was in class 3A, Finland was in 1A with Iceland, and Denmark and Norway were in 2A, well, that's what he had heard. Hopefully Sealand won't follow them to get away from "Jerk England" as he called him. Seeing that he still lived near him, even though Sweden bought him off E-Bay.

-scene change-

Sealand stared at the school. The highschool actually, not elementary like you would think he would be at. He wasn't there as someone had entered the grade school side earlier and put week old milk all over there. Then they kicked each one so that they would explode and stink up the area. It smelled so bad that it was closed for the year. It was that bad. Though the rich kids could have been exaggerating how terrible it was due to not having smelled anything at a similar level of horribleness. So the elementary building was closed. It wasn't that much of a big deal for them seeing as they all could hire tutors which they all did, except for Sealand as he was not some rich kid and was there on scholarship like the others. So he went to the highschool to see the others out of boredom. And yes, he went to a school in Japan so he could be with the Nordics as well as being away from "The Big Jerk". So he entered the big pink-

(Wait, What? Why does he only think of it as "Big Pink"? The others had titles for it! *I get pulled off computer while rambling and the story continues, while I'm rambling and not paying attention*)

-school. That was his first mistake. You see the architects of the building were only paid to make it look fancy. Because of this, it can now be considered one of the worlds largest mazes, inside and outside the building included. However, because most of the world is commoners, they wouldn't have any reason to go in. So no one knew about that. And the rich people who go to that school go in there daily, so they somehow have it memorised, seeing as the building is a mansion, and they live in mansions. So it isn't a maze to them. For Sealand, this was his unlucky day. As the front office is in the front, like its supposed to be, but it's on the second or third floor. The office has all of the maps. I think you can see the point I'm trying to make. So he got lost as soon as he turned in two corridors. This was going to be a very long day for him, wasn't it?

-time skip, 15 mins later-

Sealand stood in front of a door. Above the door was a label, telling him what room it was. But he wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the sounds coming from the room on the other side of the door. It sounded like someone being strangled with their own tie.

{That isn't a good reason} a calm and emotionless voice said in Norwegian. Wait that voice! That sounded like Norway! he thought excitedly. He opened the door a tiny bit, and peeked into the room. Sure enough, Norway was strangling Denmark; again.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" A voice, that sounded slightly like a boys and a girls at the same time, asked. Seala- no, Peter (that's the name he was supposed to use, he reminded himself) looked in the direction inside the room that the voice came from. A girl with boyish short hair was looking at him, she was wearing the boys uniform, and she had large brown eyes. Somehow the other people in the same room that he had peeked in didn't notice the two of them, they were too busy watching the Danish man being strangled.

*She must be a cross-dresser like Poland is.* Sealand thought, with a sweatdrop.

"I'm Peter! I'm supposed to be at the grade school building, but someone put spoiled milk all over the building, so it's been closed down until they can get rid of the smell, which is going to take a while." Peter replied quickly. He was obviously excited, after all, he had just found two people/countries that he new and got along with pretty well.

"Well, I guess that explains why it's closed down. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you Peter. I guess." The now named Haruhi said. "You're new here, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yep, I got here through scholarship with some other people that I know. Though, they don't know that I'm attending school here in Japan as well. I'm looking for them right now since I have nothing else to do and that it would be a good idea for me to tell them that I'm here." Peter said in one breath.

"Would you happen to be looking for a: Lukas, Matthias, Tino, Emil or one other who's very tall and quiet?" Haruhi asked.

"That's them! Do you know where they are? Other than Lucas or Matthias. I don't wanna interrupt Lucas when he's in a bad mood. Oh, and the very tall one who's quiet is Berwald." Peter said very loudly, obviously excited about being able to see some of his friends soon.

"Actually me and Mori-senpai were giving tours to three who aren't here, and, well... we sort of lost each other. We decided to come here to look for them since anyone who's new to the school ends up here one way or another." Haruhi told him.

"Oh. So they're not here." Peter said, his head dropping low, obviously disappointed.

"Well, if you want, we can go looking for them. The others aren't going to be going anywhere as they're too busy." She suggested, pointing to the group who was trying to get Lucas to stop strangling Matthias and Tamaki. (He's still strangling him?! When'd he start strangling Tamaki?)Miraculously, they still hadn't noticed Sealand standing behind the door, his head in the room right next to the only female host (though that was a secret), talking to each other. They weren't even whispering.

"Yeah okay." It took everything Sealand had to not yell, asking Haruhi to recognise him as a nation. Hey can you blame him? She's nice, who knows? Maybe she would.

-time skip 5 mins later-

"Hey, Takashi, where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked his tall friend, aka: Mori.

Mori then looked around, couldn't find her, became slightly worried, picked up Honey and put him on his shoulders, and they left the music room to look for Haruhi, who was looking around the school for the 3 missing students. (No, she and Peter had not found them yet, they also hadn't lost eachother)

-time skip 5 mins later, again-

"Hm?" Kyoya looked up from his little black book- (Kira?! Okay, I really need to stop that) - and saw that there were 3 members of the host club missing, as well as the little boy Haruhi had been taking to. Yes, he had seen. Seeing as there was nothing to do, he left the room and went to look for them, perhaps he could raise Haruhi's debt?

-time skip 5 mins later, Again-

"Hey, Kaoru, where's Haruhi? Even Mori, Honey and Kyoya aren't here." Hikaru asked.

"Let's go look for them Hikaru." Kaoru suggested.

"Let's." Hikaru agreed.

So they left to wander the school campus. And if you haven't guessed already, then I'll tell you now, it was the Hitachiin twins who put the week off old milk around the elementary school building, though, not every single one, some were placed by the elementary students (who were bribed). Because of this prank, the elementary students had to hire tutors, and the rest of the campus had the day off. The notice just came then.

-time skip 5 mins later, (why do I do this?)-

"Hey, one of you! Why haven't you helped me all this time?!" Tamaki yelled, pointing to where the others should have been, if they had stayed there for the past 20 minutes, watching. Though, they weren't there as they all had left earlier, looking for each other.

"Huh?! Where did they all go!?" 'The King' yelled in frustration.

"You just noticed now that they had already left?" Lucas (yes, he knew straight away that Haruhi had left with someone, though who, he doesn't know, yet) asked in a monotone voice. Matthias was unconscious due to lack of air (and hitting his head on the floor multiple times), but he was fine.

"Wait, you knew!? Why didn't you tell me that Haruhi and the twins had already left!?" Tamaki demanded, ignoring everyone else who had also been in the room earlier.

"Because you wouldn't of heard me." He replied.

"Well, we're going after them!" Tamaki yelled, pulling Lucas along.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because, you're the one who didn't tell me, so I'm taking you along while I think up of your punishment." The Idiot king answered his question loudly.

"Punishment for what?" The personification asked, annoying his classmate.

"Be quiet and let me think!" Said classmate retorted. And so, they left the host club room as well.

-Time skip, 5 mins later-

Denmark woke up. He was alone in the host club room.

"They left me!?" He asked no one. "I'm not... Uh what's his name aga- Oh Yeah! I'm Not Canadia! How could they forget the awesome-"

-scene change, Prussia-

Prussia sneezed.

"Hey! Some one is unawesomly calling themselves awesome.! I'm the only one allowed to use the word awesome. I'll take out my anger by pranking that unawesome Austria." Prussia declared.

-scene change, (I don't really feel like writing Awesome Prussia's rant on the word awesome) back to where we left off with Denmark-

"- me!?" He questioned no one, again. "That's it, I'm going to find them and make them answer!" He decided. And with that, the last person left the abandoned music room 3.

Yep, they're all lost. All hell is going to brake loose inside of Ouran. If it hasn't already.

**Woohoo! It's longer! There's more words! I've completed my goal of have more words then in the previous chapters! Sorry for the many scene changes. And time skips.**


End file.
